Just Dance
by storyspinners
Summary: When America gets a new game he is determined to share it with his fellow nations, whether they want him to or not. Basically crack.


AN: Well this goes along with the Song title drabbles, but was too entertaining to stop at 100 words. It's also based off the game _Just Dance _made for a Wii console. Ok so if you've never played the game before basically what happens is as the song plays you are shown dance steps to follow. Depending on how well you do the steps judges how many points you receive.

We warn you now, no Hetalia fan will _ever_ be able to look at this game the same way again!

Enjoy~

**

* * *

**

Just Dance

"What the- this is _so _not awesome!" Prussia's voice was strained, out of breath.

In wasn't difficult to figure out why upon seeing the albino. He and America were flailing about in America's living room doing what appeared to be jumping jacks, as part of America's moronic dance game.

Oh yes, America had a new game, courtesy of Japan, and naturally they were _all _required to play. The nation's minimal enthusiasm for the game only diminished further as the American continued to win, again and again.

…and again.

As the song ended Prussia dropped his controller and flopped ungracefully onto the couch, exhausted. He mentally kicked himself for choosing _Jerk it Out_. Of all the songs available he just _had _to pick the most tiresome and energetic.

"Whoo!" America cheered throwing his hands in the air in triumph. "Who's next?"

The nations still in the room groaned collectively. It's not that they didn't want to play, quite the opposite, but _no one _wanted to admit they lost to a certain blonde who had an undefeated record thus far. It would be nice to beat America, crush him into the dust, figuratively of course, so he no longer had bragging rights and they could just play the damn game. Problem was America was just too good at whatever song they chose. It was like he trained daily simply for today, which in all honesty he probably had.

Looking around at his disgruntled guests, America's smile faltered somewhat.

"Ok, America, you are, like, totally going down," A voice called.

Said nation turned, surprise evident on his face, to see Poland picking up Prussia's discarded controller and looping it around his own wrist. He looked completely serious for once, so America looked back to the game, smile returning. America casually flipped through the songs knowing exactly which one to pick. He stopped mid-click finding his song.

_Jin Go Lo Ba_

About to start the song, America paused abruptly hearing Poland's outraged comment.

"No way, you have, like, a totally unfair advantage," he stated just realizing what song it was.

America made a point of sighing loudly, however it _was _true. This was one of his favorites and he never lost at it. Not once. It might have had something to do with being a slightly Native American song and dance.

"Fine, you pick then," he stated, sounding more irritated then he really was, (it was the first sign of interest in the game all day) and handed his remote to the Polish nation.

Poland took the remote and looked through the song choices with an intense expression on his face. He was about to go around the list again when a seriously agitated voice called out.

"Would you two pick a song already?"

Realizing their audience had grown significantly larger, America hastily started the game, having not seen the song title.

_I like to move it, move it  
__I like to movie it, move it  
__I like to move it, move it  
__Ya like to move it! _

As the music picked up both sets of eyes were glued to the screen. It was obvious they both wanted to win; America couldn't ruin his streak and someone had to be able to beat the idiotic American. Their dance started the same as the others; America gained an early lead due to his superior knowledge of the steps. But much to America's surprise Poland picked up the steps very quickly. Too quickly, to America's dismay.

Every couple of seconds America would glance at the other blonde, determination growing as the gap in scores steadily decreased. Despite the fact that he was now loosing, America was enjoying himself. Others in the room began laughing at the sporadic dance steps and joking around about his dance skills, or lack there of. In general they were happy, having fun, and relaxing, and that was the goal of this party to begin with. With any luck he'll be able to persuade some of them to play as well.

One particular move earned quite a few cat calls and whistles as the two nations shook their butts to the music shamelessly. The song ended in a flash, America getting too caught up in the excitement of it all. When Poland's energetic voice broke his thoughts.

"Ha, _zjedz to, Ameryki!_" he exclaimed proudly a slightly smug smile present on his face.

America, not understanding a word, turned to see Poland flash a smile at Lithuania. The Baltic rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Interest in the game picked up quickly after Poland's win. Italy clapped happily, shouting that he wanted to play the next song. He even managed to get a begrudging Romano to join in. The older grumbled constantly about the song title saying it was degrading and stupid as they were not 'kids', nor did they live 'in America.'

No one bothered to mention said song was preformed by a British singer as well.

The Italy brothers weren't the only ones to play willingly (well sort of). Moments after their song ended Hungary pushed her way into the living room, followed by Liechtenstein, Seychelles, and Ukraine. Nearly every head in the room turned to watch the four female nations. Several, if not all, of the men in the room froze at their song choice.

_Womanizer _

France in particular turned an interesting shade of pink, very unusual for him. And no one missed the death glare Hungary shot at Prussia. The mood improved, however, as they danced laughing as merrily as before, all seriousness forgotten in the song.

"Man that was intense," Denmark uncharacteristically whispered to Norway, though it wasn't exactly a whisper as the Dane didn't do quite to begin with.

He nudged the Norwegian again, wiggling his eyebrows and nodding at the game. Norway shot him a look before he could even ask.

Not on your life.

Denmark laughed to himself, putting an arm around Norway's shoulders and half-hugging the smaller nation.

America voice could be heard as he once again resigned to begging, "Aw c'mon, Iggy just play one song, I promise it'll be fun." He had been asking England to play this game for the entirety of the gathering. He refused of course. And would keep refusing until it was over.

"But look everyone else is having a good time. Don't be a party pooper," America had on his usual kicked puppy look, which the Englishman met with a glare.

Sure enough though, other nations continued to dance, laughing at their own idiocy. Currently, France, Spain, and Prussia had the song, _Who Let the Dogs Out_ playing. Their arms flailing everywhere, an occasional insult thrown when one of then would run into the other. ("_Mon dieu, Espagne, _have you no sense of rhythm?" "_Cállate_, France I have more rhythm than _you _that's for sure." "Can it! Both of you, you're corrupting my awesome!")

"La la la, lala la la,"

England glanced up to see Italy causally walking in front of the television his arms waving in a move learned from one of his previous dances. The three nations dancing shouted in unison, shocking the small Italian out of his daze. Admittedly the sight was hilarious, but he'd be damned to let anyone else know he was having a good time, especially a certain American.

"Hey England, you're up,"

Speak of the devil.

The island nation turned to see America, with a huge grin on his face, holding out a white controller.

"I've already told you, I am not play-"

"But you _have_ to play this one, just look at the band name!" the American cut him off pointing excitedly at the screen.

England groaned seeing the words 'Iggy Pop' under the song title _Louie Louie_. America grinned knowing he had won... finally, and handed the remote to the irate blonde. With a silencing glare England took the white object and tightened the wrist strap. He glanced around the room seeing an almost too excited Frenchman, America barely holding in his laughter, and a crowd of curious faces.

With a bit of surprise England watched as Germany was handed a controller. The German had a look on his face just screaming, 'how the hell did I end up here.' Deciding they were both better off doing this song, rather then some of the significantly more embarrassing others, the two European nations turned back to the TV.

The song itself wasn't completely horrible, even with its over-played guitar solos. It was a rock song, of sorts, so it didn't grate on England's nerves, and he was loath to admit it was entertaining.

England ended up winning, but it wasn't very surprising, Germany really wasn't a dancer. When he turned America was practically jumping, his enthusiasm rivaling that of Italy's. He had a very expectant look on his face and the Englishman just knew what was coming.

Not happening, he was _not _playing another song with that infuriating American.

The blonde tried to make his way toward the front door, where many of the other nations decided it was probably time to leave, as late as it was already. Those still in the house quickly fled the premises before being forced to continue dancing with their host.

America's boisterous laugh filled the entire house as he stood alone, and looked at the final song of the night.

_Cotton-eye Joe _

**END **

_

* * *

_

Mon dieu, Espagne

– My God, Spain (French)  
_Cállate_ – Shut up (Spanish)  
_Ha,_ _zjedz to, Ameryki – _Ha, eat it, America (Polish) 


End file.
